


If By One Wish

by DLanaDHZ



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaiba breaks Joeys heart, Joey accidentally wishes Kaiba Corp out of existence! Now Joey has the Kaiba he's always wanted & the life he dreamed of. But now he must choose between his own happiness and the happiness of the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaiba! So I was wondering about that dinner tonight. You said..."

"Sorry, I can't make it." Kaiba's voice seemed slightly agitated.

"But...Kaiba, you do this all the time!"

"I'm sorry, but there's work to be done."

"I know, I know. I've heard it all before."

Click!

Joey sighed and rubbed his temples. He covered his eyes and made sure he wouldn't start crying. He wasn't typically the kind of guy to cry but... You'd think after dating for a while, your boyfriend would at least put aside SOME time for you. Some day where you meant more to him than his stupid job.

"Dammit, Kaiba!" Joey threw the phone to the ground and kicked over a chair in the dining room before storming out the front door. Serenity frowned at the rampage. She felt sorry for her brother.

Joey cursed as he kicked a rather large rock on his way into the forest across the street. So he didn't have money. So he didn't have a good job. And yea, he didn't understand what was so important about working at Kaiba Corp. Maybe he did act like a girl over the 'small' things like missed dates or forgotten promises, but to Joey they weren't small!

A year ago, Kaiba had asked Joey to date him and Joey had accepted because of a recent eye opening experience with Kaiba involving school showers. A year ago, they went on two dates. A dinner on Saturday and a movie the next Saturday. However, Kaiba seemed to loose interest after that and, although he'd kiss Joey when he was leaving from school to work, he hardly interacted with Joey at all.

Every once in a while, maybe once a month, Kaiba would invite Joey out to dinner and half the time Kaiba, himself, canceled. It was driving Joey insane. Because of the time he'd spent with Kaiba before he'd been asked out, he loved the son of a bastard and he couldn't tell him to piss off and leave the relationship.

Joey kicked at grass, at leaves, rocks, and innocent animals crossing his path. Soon, he slumped onto a big rock and rubbed his face.

"Stupid Kaiba," He sniffled. "Asshole moneybags," he continued, his voice getting louder. "Rich slime ball! Rotten brat! No good C.E.O.!"

Joey stomped his foot and felt something solid and small smack back at him. Calming himself down, he looked under his foot. A small silver ring, covered in dirt, was stuck to the bottom of his shoe. He pulled it out and dusted it off. Upon closer inspection, the ring had carvings in its sides.

'Wishing Ring?' he asked in his mind. He blinked and, suddenly, he couldn't read the markings anymore. 'What? Well that's odd.'

Oh well. Joey slipped the ring on his finger, figuring it looked nice enough. He could try to make himself believe Kaiba had given it to him. Damn Kaiba.

Joey ran a hand through his hair as he stood outside the door to Kaiba's office. The guards had recognized him from the year of his relationship with Kaiba.

Joey knocked and entered the room. Kaiba was sitting behind his laptop, as always, looking through papers and typing things in.

"What do you need now, Joey?" he asked, not looking up.

Joey froze. He had a reason. A very good reason too. Their anniversary was coming up. In just two weeks, it would be exactly one year since the day Kaiba asked him out. But Joey doubted Kaiba would break away from work long enough to spend it with him. To Kaiba, every day was just like any other... a day for work.

"Well you should know what I want, Kaiba. Or is your calender not big enough?" Joey asked snidely, leaning slightly to his right.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba glanced up at him, not appreciating that rude comment, especially from Joey.

"You heard me." Joey walked over to the large calender Kaiba kept hanging on the wall. He whipped out a black marker and wrote, in big letters, 'Anniversary!!' on the Friday after next.

Joey spun around to face Kaiba. He capped the marker and lightly tossed it at his boyfriend. Kaiba caught it with a confused glare. Did he ever stop glaring?

"Friday. Dinner at my place. My treat, so you can't wiggle out of it," Joey smiled, ready and able to forgive Kaiba for all his asshole mistakes.

"Joey...," Kaiba sighed in aggravation. "I've been wondering when I could see you to talk..."

"Anytime, Seto. I have all the time in the world. You're the only one with any issues."

"Wheeler, listen to me for once!" Kaiba actually stood up. Joey froze. Wheeler? How long had it been... since he'd been called that by Kaiba? This... This couldn't be good.

"W-What?" Joey asked, feeling his heart crack at the simple use of his last name.

"Joey, I don't think this relationship was meant to last," Kaiba began.

Joey could almost hear the crack that time.

"I think..."

No...

"...it's about time.."

Don't say it.

"...that we end this masquerade."

You're lying.

"I know you don't really like me."

Joey clenched his fists, crushing his new ring into his hand.

"What I'm saying is, in simple terms for you, I want to break up."

"What?" Joey hated how his voice squeaked.

"I don't love you anymore, Wheeler. It's over between us," Kaiba sat down, business-like, seemingly feeling nothing for the mutt whose heart he just ripped out. He went back to work.

"Don't... love me anymore?" Joey asked, skeptically.

Kaiba glanced up at Joey, curious. Was the mutt really that dumb?

"You lying bastard!" Joey yelled, lunging at Kaiba. Kaiba jumped up, knocking his chair over, and beat Joey back. Joey hit the wall hard and slid down to a sitting position, hair hiding his expression.

"Don't be stupid, Mutt. Go home and don't come back here... Ever," Kaiba glared and spoke harshly. "I'm sick of you trying to put yourself above Kaiba Corp. Go find someone else who can live on the streets just to make you number one."

Joey coughed, holding back a sob. He clenched his fist, feeling the ring. Wishing ring? Bull crap. Didn't love him anymore? Bull crap. Don't come back?... Bull.. Bull crap!

"God dammit.. I wish...," Joey mumbled.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"You heard me," Joey set a fierce glare on Kaiba, causing the C.E.O. to stumble away from him. "I wish Kaiba Corp had died with your bastard of a father!" Joey yelled. "Then maybe you'd have something to replace that God Damn black heart of yours!"

Joey jumped up and ran out of the office, out of the building. He kept running until he got to his house. The phone rang, almost instantly, but he ignored it. The caller I.D. read 'Seto Kaiba'. Calling from his cell phone? Wow. So he was actually going to take time to apologize? Well Joey didn't care. He wasn't going to forgive him this time. He wouldn't lick at his heels forever, waiting for his treat. He... He wasn't just some dog Kaiba could give away or release into the wild.

"God dammit!" Joey punched the wall beside him, covering his face to hide the tears.

In the kitchen, Serenity quickly went to make a cake or cookies to give to Joey when he had calmed down. Her treats were his medicine and she hated seeing him down like this.

– – – – – – – –

Joey woke up the next morning, stretching in bed. He closed his eyes to avoid the sunlight in them. He didn't like mornings. The blonde quickly rolled over to hide in the covers and the pillows. He felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind him. He smelled the distinct scent of icy pineapple. He knew that scent because Kaiba always used that shampoo that reeked of it.

Joey lifted his head, looking behind him to see just who was snuggling into his back. He saw unbrushed brown hair, a peaceful smile, and ordinary street clothes. Whoever it was hadn't even changed into night clothes before climbing into the bed. He swore he knew who this was but.. It couldn't be, right?

Tired blue eyes cracked open when Joey pulled out of the other male's arms. They blinked twice before looking around. They landed on Joey and the owner smiled.

"Morning."

"K-Kaiba?" Joey asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kaiba?" Joey asked. He'd know those eyes anywhere, but why weren't they glaring?

"Is something wrong?" Kaiba asked, sitting up like Joey.

"Huh?" Joey asked, following every movement Seto made. His white, button up shirt was not buttoned and he'd slept in jeans and no socks.

"You only call me Kaiba when something's wrong," Seto replied. He reached a hand out and stroked Joey's cheek. Joey instinctively flinched back. Kaiba dropped his hand and frowned. "Joey?"

"S-Sorry. Um.. Don't you have to go to work soon?" Joey replied, taking a deep breath and looking at the clock. Kaiba was well past late in arriving at Kaiba Corp.

"No. I never work on Fridays. Cause our anniversary is on Friday and I don't wanna miss it, remember?" Kaiba... Anniversary... improper English! What world was this?

"What? But what about Kaiba Corp?" Joey asked. Kaiba Corp was everything to Kaiba.

"Kaiba Corp? Are you feeling okay, Joey? Kaiba Corp died with my father. No one wanted the products anymore. Are you sure you're alright?" Kaiba felt Joey's forehead. He felt normal.

"I just...," Joey looked around his room. Everything else was the same. "I just had a really bad dream."

"About what?" Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey and made him lean into him.

Joey sighed happily. He'd always wanted to be held close by Kaiba. Why couldn't Kaiba do this before? Oh right. This was either a really good dream or that wish really came true. That's why. Cause Kaiba didn't do things like this.

But Joey had always wanted to wake up to see Kaiba with him and to be held in his embrace, to really feel that Kaiba cared.

"It doesn't matter, I hated it there. You...," Joey stopped. He didn't want to remember all those hurtful things Kaiba had said over the last week, and especially last night.

"I what?" Kaiba asked, obviously worried.

"It doesn't matter!" Joey yelled into Kaiba's arms. He held onto Kaiba's shirt and tried to bury into his bare chest. "I don't want to remember."

Kaiba wrapped his arms tighter around Joey. He could feel the angry, frustrated tears rolling down Joey's cheeks and sliding down his own torso. He smiled sadly. He must have done something horrible to Joey in the dream. But...

"Don't worry, Joey. I wont hurt you out here. You're safe with me... I love you," Seto whispered. Joey easily quelled his tears hearing that.

"What?" The blonde asked, pulling back. "What... did you say?"

Seto blushed.

"I said 'I love you'," he repeated. "I read somewhere that it was good for a person's health to be told that and I just thought I didn't say it enough."

Joey smiled. God, if there was a god, could Kaiba stay this way? Could Joey just stay here? Could life be this gracious?

"Stop staring at me," Seto nearly glared, but it was more of a pout. He scooted off the bed and buttoned up his shirt. "I don't want to imagine what thoughts are going through that rattled head of yours. Come on, let's go see what your sister made for breakfast."

Okay. So a Kaiba was always a Kaiba, but this one didn't have the strict coldness of the one Joey was used to. He had an attitude, but he was kind.

"So... my dream was so real I'm having trouble remembering stuff. Where's your brother?" Joey asked. Seto frowned just before the door.

"Mokuba was... taken away by child services. Without the money from Kaiba Corp, I couldn't pay for 'basic needs' so they took him from me," Seto replied, apparently fine with having to retell some stories to Joey.

"Oh...Right," Joey frowned. Seto headed out into the kitchen, followed by Joey - the lost puppy. Everything looked normal but Seto must live here because that's how he acted.

Without the Kaiba Corporation... Seto doesn't get to keep his brother? Maybe this wasn't such a good thing. Seto had always... always loved Mokuba. Mokuba was always above Kaiba Corp, but only when he was in trouble. The rest of the time, he was second. Dang, that meant Joey was actually third.

"Good morning," Serenity greeted them both. She seemed normal too. Maybe a bit skinnier but normal.

When Joey thought about it, Kaiba Corp was the center of the world. Thousands of people had jobs because of Kaiba Corp. People had good jobs and money. Most everyday objects could be found to have a Kaiba Corp symbol on them. Had his wish destroyed the world?

"Morning," Seto greeted her with a nod as they sat at the table.

All of Joey's doubts and fears were erased when they began breakfast. Seto smiled at him and they all talked about life in general, which helped Joey out a lot. He was falling right into place in this world. It seemed the way he normally acted in this world was no different that how he acted with Kaiba Corp.

– – – –

Seto and Joey walked down the street, hand in hand, to go into town. Seto said it was a pre-anniversary gift. Joey was guessing the movies or something. On the way, they passed Yugi's game shop. It didn't seem as bright as normal. Maybe because duel monsters didn't have all the promotion it had when Kaiba Corp was up and running?

Once again, Joey forgot his worries when he saw Yugi come walking outside. He smiled.

"Yugi!" he waved. Seto paused and looked over at the small boy. Yugi jumped and looked over. He smiled and waved.

"When did you two become such good friends?" Seto asked. "Last time I checked, you hardly talked at all."

What? Joey wasn't best friends with Yugi? But he and Yugi did... everything together.

"Seto, I'll be right back," Joey, in a state of fear, hurried over to Yugi, who seemed a little lost. "Yugi."

"Joey," Yugi greeted in return. "What's wrong? You look scared."

"Are we... Are we best friends?" Joey asked, not sure how this would sound to Yugi if they, in fact, weren't best friends.

"Of course. Since when have we not bee... Joey!" Yugi grinned wider. "You're from our normal world!"

"It's not really another world but that's a good way to put it," Yami, other Yugi, walked out of the house. Joey jumped back.

"Y-Yami? You have your own body?" the mutt asked in surprise.

"Yes. In this world, it appears as though I had been reincarnated as Yugi's older brother," Yami smiled at his old friend. "I believe it was the power of the millennium puzzle that kept us from forgetting the other world but what is it that kept you remembering?"

Joey shook his head. He didn't know. Someone cleared their throat and Joey looked back at where Kaiba was still waiting.

"Oh! Sorry guys, I have a date with Seto, if you can believe it. I'll catch you guys later. Bye!" Joey grinned broadly at the idea of a date with Kaiba and hurried off to get back to his boyfriend.

"Kaiba is... actually going on the date?" Yugi asked.

"Hm... so Kaiba has changed as well," Yami seemed to find something very interesting but he also didn't seem to be about to share it. However, if Joey remembered what happened and this world had a Kaiba who loved him and spent time with him... Perhaps Joey was the cause of this world.

– – – – – – – –

Joey laughed. He held in his hand all the pictures they'd taken that day in the photo booth. They'd tried all different types of facial expressions on one group of pictures. In another, Seto had kissed him, catching him off guard, and another had them just holding each other and leaning foreheads against each other. It was just a special feeling radiating off the photos. Joey could almost bathe in it.

Seto had taken him to an arcade and fair. They'd screamed together on roller coasters and rides that went upside-down. They laughed and flew with each other on kiddie rides and spun themselves sick in teacups.

Joey couldn't remember any day with Seto that had been more fun than that. Usually, Kaiba would just tell him to shut up or that the ride wasn't scary. Or, that's what Joey imagined he'd say. Kaiba had never done something like this with him before.

Speaking of which, Joey was starting to miss the old Kaiba, if that was possible. This Kaiba was god on earth when it came to being nice and mean at the same time. He doted on Joey like he were a king and loved him, but it wasn't right for some reason.

The Kaiba that Joey fell in love with had a fierce piercing gaze that saw into your soul but had a mind that was stuck on the inside when it came to relationships. He had a heavy chuckle and a clear and evident rumble in his voice when he spoke. He kept Joey on a leash but let him out to play. That was the Kaiba he loved.

This was everything he wanted in Kaiba, but he realized now that... just because it's everything you want, it's not what you need. Joey needed to hear those condescending words right now.

"Stupid Mutt," Joey mumbled to himself just before rolling over into Seto's warm embrace to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure it's okay for you to talk to us?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yea. Seto has work today," Joey nodded. "It's been three days and I'm getting the hang of this place."

"You like it here?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yea. Why, don't you?" Joey sat on Yugi's bed.

"Well, it's nice and all, but it's so different than what I'm used to. I'm not your best friend, Seto is your possessive lover, Tea hardly knows me...That was hardest on Yami. It's as if none of us had become friends," Yugi frowned.

Joey didn't know what to say. He looked at his hands and wrung them together.

"But in this world - !" He was about to argue back the positives of this world when Yami's voice announced his presence.

"Serenity lives with you, your parents didn't divorce, Serenity's eye examine still worked, and Kaiba loves you with nothing to get in the way. It's everything you've ever wanted," Yami was leaning on the door.

"Yami, you make it sound like Joey..."

"Yes, Yugi. Joey is the cause of all this."

"Me?!" Joey asked as if offended. "How would I do this?"

Yami rolled his eyes and walked over to his blonde friend. He put his hand on his shoulder, making Joey flinch. Who knew what this Yami was capable of? Yami's other hand roughly snatched Joey's and held it up.

"How did you come upon such a powerful magical object?" His eyes were fixed on the ring Joey was wearing.

"Oh, I kinda just thought it was a gift from Kaiba," Yugi sweat dropped.

'That was the idea...,' Joey frowned. "I found it in the woods. I stepped on it."

"You must have made a wish on it," Yami pointed out the obvious in a very 'this is all your fault' manner.

"It was an accident!" Joey insisted.

"Joey, what did you wish for? A nicer Kaiba? A world where your family wasn't broken? What?" Yami's grip on Joey's hand got tighter and Joey winced.

"You're hurting me, man," Joey snapped his hand back and looked into the pharaoh's accusing eyes.

"What did you wish for, Joey. Please," Yami's eyes softened ever so slightly. Joey opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing and frowning.

"I wished... Kaiba Corp had died with his father and he had something besides his dark heart," Joey admitted, falling onto his back on the bed.

"Is Kaiba happy with that?" Yami asked in all seriousness.

"Yea. He smiles a lot more and we spend time together..."

"That's not what I asked. Is he happy with no Kaiba Corp?" Yami asked again.

Joey didn't answer. All he could think about was Seto's said face when he said Kaiba Corp had died and the even sadder face when he said Mokuba wasn't here. Joey shook his head.

"O-of course he's happier. Why wouldn't he be...? I mean... We've got each other, right?" Joey was more mumbling to himself than to Yami and Yugi.

Before either male could say something to him, Joey jumped up and left the room. He left the house and didn't look back. Yami frowned.

"Yami...Why'd you do that? You pushed him too far." Yugi frowned too, but his frown was directed at his counter part.

"Maybe you're right, but Joey needs to see that being in a relationship means noticing what's best for both of the people involved." Yami replied, sitting right beside his partner.

"Like us," Yugi offered and Yami nodded.

Yugi was silent for a bit, leaning against Yami. When he spoke, he sounded sad.

"Yami...just before the switch of realms, I heard someone say that Kaiba was going to break up with Joey. You think Joey couldn't take it and jumped to the extreme?"

"It's always a possibility." Yami nodded. "I just hope he knows what he'd doing. If things get bad, I'll take the ring back from him and restore things the proper way."

— – – —

When he opened the door that night, Seto was bushed. He walked into the house he shared with Serenity and Joey and set his bag down by the front door, something Seto Kaiba - C.E.O. would never do because it was tacky and unorganized.

He didn't call out an 'I'm home' because he'd worked late today and the other two were probably already asleep. He'd asked Joey why the parents weren't ever around and Joey simply said it was because they lived in a larger house in the city and didn't have as much time as they'd like to be with their children. Seto suspected that Joey probably begged to live in his own house and Serenity just followed him.

Seto went into the bathroom and washed his face and hands. His job at the company wasn't very thrilling. He had a rather good position but the job itself wasn't great. He was the co-manager of a small business that sold toys for children. It was part of a bigger company that supplied almost every toy shop in town, including the game shop owned by the Moto's.

Seto didn't know Yugi and Yami Moto very well but he had seen them several times. However, the other day was the first time he'd seen Joey interact with them so informally. He seemed really happy to see Yugi. It just struck him as odd.

Perhaps he should ask Joey about it.

No, it wasn't important. Oh, but if Kaiba wasn't a jealous, protective boyfriend...

Seto headed toward their bedroom, considering waking Joey up to ask him right then and there. However, when he saw Joey, all angry thoughts left him. Joey wasn't in bed. He was leaning against the wall, one leg drawn up to his chest and one laying straight out. His arms were similar with one bent and resting on the knee and the other laying limply to the side on the same side as the straight out leg. Joey's head was looking almost straight up and there were signs he had started crying but it hadn't lasted long enough to make tear stains all the way down his face.

"Joey?" Seto asked softly, kneeling next to him. Joey swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away from Seto. He seemed only half conscious. "Come on, Joey. What's wrong with you?"

Joey looked at Seto, finally, and with a frown he said one thing. One statement that haunted Seto's dreams that night and made him wish he could've been there to comfort Joey while he cried. Been there whenever this thought was planted into Joey's mind and made him worry so much. He said something so simple but it caused so much sadness in both their hearts.

"You're not happy being with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Joey seemed fine the next morning but Seto was worried. Joey's words from the night before plagued him. What could he possibly mean? Joey on the other hand, was trying to forget about those kind of thoughts.

Stupid Yami for making him think that. Stupid Yami for saying it was all his fault. Stupid Stupid Stupid Yami! Seto was happy. He was unbelievably happy. Yami was just angry because this world was more in favor of Joey than himself. Yami was just upset because he wasn't some important pharaoh who had to save the planet and everyone was after anymore.

Joey couldn't, however, get rid of that little tic in the back of his mind. It was an ever growing uncertainty that Kaiba would've been happier if Joey had just left the office and let everything be instead of making that wish.

No. He couldn't let himself think that. Kaiba would've regretted that day if he'd just taken it and left. He would've been seriously unhappy. That's all there was too it.

"Joey?" Seto's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Joey asked, turning around to looked at Seto. They were just about to leave to go see a new suspense flick. Serenity was already outside, waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked. Joey narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Of course, stupid. Why wouldn't I be?" he gave Seto a smile just to back it up.

"Never mind." Seto walked up to Joey and gave him a secure hug, like he was afraid Joey would disappear if he let go. "Don't ever forget...I love you."

Joey was almost afraid that had been a dream. Seto said it so softly into his ear and then he'd collected himself and walked out to see Serenity. Joey covered his ear. Stupid Kaiba. It seemed the nicer Seto was, the guiltier Joey felt. Especially when he said things like that.

– –

Joey fell to sleep quickly that night even without Seto holding him in his arms. That was okay though. Joey didn't think he could stand it if Seto did. He was already feeling complete and utter guilt over his wish now.

However, Seto forgot just how light a sleeper Joey could be. When the other warm body left the bed in the early morning, Joey was wide awake. Now, it seemed he had a sense about something because if Seto had just been going to the bathroom, this wouldn't bother him as much.

Joey sat up and looked around. The window was open and he saw Seto walking down the street in the early morning rays. Joey jumped up and got dressed before climbing out the window after him.

Joey made sure to stay hidden as much as possible. Seto seemed to know someone was following him and kept looking back. Stupid Kaiba. He had that annoying sixth sense even in this world.

Seto eventually reached his destination and Joey positioned himself behind Seto so he could see what was so important about the building he stopped in front of. There was no building... Actually, if Joey's memory served him right... this was were Kaiba Corp used to be.

So... Seto was visiting the site where his once great company would be standing if not for his selfish boyfriend. Joey wanted to run out and let Seto know he was there. He wanted Seto to lie about why he was standing there.

Suddenly, Seto turned and walked to view the house next to the empty Kaiba Corp lot. There was a quaint, small house with blue walls and a brown roof. Children had colored on the walls and the sidewalk leading to the door. The sign out front read 'Devlin's Children's Home'.

Devlin? Duke Devlin? Joey snuck closer and looked in the window. Sure enough, Duke was standing in the window, making what looked to be breakfast. An older child ran up to him and handed him some eggs. How cute. He was helping make breakfast for the younger kids. Joey felt sorry for him though. Most older kids don't get adopted very often.

When the kid turned around to leave the window's view, Joey's eyes widened. It was Mokuba! His hair was a bit shorter than he remembered and his clothes weren't as nice but that was definitely Mokuba. Joey looked to Seto and saw this expression on his face that had no name. It was like he came here just to feel sorry for himself and see what he was missing in his life.

When Seto left to go back home, Joey punched a nearby tree. He ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm a horrible person.' He slumped his shoulders and began to walk in the opposite direction from home.

As far as Joey knew, Seto had been an adopted child anyway. Him and his brother were adopted into the Kaiba family and he was taught how to run the company in the future. And now, thanks to Joey's wish, Mokuba was an orphan again.

"Joey?" a deep voice called to him. Joey looked over and saw Yami was standing outside the game shop, broom in hand. He was cleaning up the store so it looked nice that day, apparently.

"Yami..." Joey walked over to him and stared him straight in the eye. "Tell me I'm a horrible person. Tell me it's all my fault." He spoke with such seriousness that Yami almost asked if he was drunk or something.

"Joey, I'm not going to make you feel bad just to get my point across. Now, what's wrong?" That was just like the pharaoh. Always kind even when he's mean. Always wise even when he doesn't understand. God dammit.

"Seto's not happy." Joey found himself falling to the ground, sitting like any normal punk high schooler would. "I've tried everything to make myself believe he was happy. But ever since you asked me that question, everything is pointing me toward believing you."

"Joey... I'm sorry," Yami said, kneeling down beside his friend. "I didn't want to be right about you two."

"Well you were. Kaiba wasn't happy with me there. He's not happy with me here. Maybe I was just meant to give up on him and we just weren't meant to be together." Joey let his head fall onto his chest and he looked straight down to the cobblestone ground beneath him.

"Joey... Maybe it's not that he's not happy with you... He's just not happy with other parts of his life. Like, Mokuba," Yami offered.

"How did you know about Moku-," Joey was cut off by two things. One was Yami's knowing smile that suddenly dropped into a confused one. The other was a loud yell he recognized all too well.

"JOEY!?"

Joey looked toward the source of the sound and saw the man he loved running toward them. Seto cast an evil, Kaiba glare at Yami. Yami backed away from Joey and went back to cleaning while Seto spoke with Joey. Seto nearly slid to his knees to get eye level with Joey.

"You idiot," He scolded. "You're giving me and Serenity heart attacks."

"Serenity and I," Joey corrected. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Why are you here so early in the morning? You left and didn't even leave a note or anything." Seto was angry. No, he was pissed. But because of the wish, Joey couldn't expect to be hit or seriously yelled at... not even ignored.

"I was just going for a walk and Yami called me over. He's opening the shop and thought I needed someone to talk to," Joey half lied. That was probably why Yami called him over but Joey wasn't just going for a walk.

Seto cast another half glare at Yami but was too distracted by Joey to do anything right now. Not that a low job jerk could really do any serious damage to him, but still.

"Well...Next time, you should take me with you. Who knows what kind of creeps are out this early," Seto made up some false reason to worry and helped Joey get to his feet.

Yami smiled over at them when Kaiba kissed Joey on the lips, interlocked their fingers, and walked away with him. So Kaiba really did love Joey in this world. Yami almost wished he hadn't mentioned anything to Joey. His small observations seemed to be tearing Joey apart.

One thing was for certain... Kaiba never kissed Joey fully on the lips before. At least not in public view.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity waved goodbye and then left the house. Now that she knew her brother was fine, all her fears were set aside and she was going to visit their parents in the city. Her and her boyfriend, Tristan, were going and he was just going so no other guys tried to hit on her. Sometimes, he was more possessive than Seto.

Speaking of which, Seto had locked the front door and was now sitting extremely close to Joey on the couch. Something seemed different to Joey. Seto seemed a bit different.

"Hey Joey... I've been wondering about that ring lately. Did I give it to you?" Seto asked.

'Oh. He must just be jealous because he probably thinks Yami gave it to me.' Joey smiled and shook his head.

"I've been telling people you did but I actually just found it while I was walking a few days ago," Joey explained.

"Oh." Despite his run of the mill answer, Seto was smiling, probably relieved it wasn't from another guy. However, something was still bugging Joey. Seto was up to something.

Seto turned to Joey, cupped his cheek, and kissed him. Joey eagerly kissed him back but soon, Seto was taking full control of a deep and passionate kiss like Joey had never experience before. Joey fell back on the couch and opened his eyes to find Seto straddling him and looking right into his eyes. Seto's long fingers were easily, gracefully undoing Joey's green jacket buttons.

Soon, Joey's jacket was no longer on Joey and Seto slipped his fingers up Joey's shirt. Seto kissed Joey some more, even nipping at his neck. Joey let out a deep moan and bathed in the heated situation he never experienced with Kaiba before.

'Never with Kaiba.' his mind repeated. Joey opened his eyes, suddenly not enjoying this as much as he should.

'This isn't Kaiba. It isn't Kaiba. It isn't...'

"It isn't right." Joey mumbled. Seto stopped what he was doing, pulling his lips away from Joey's neck.

"What now?" he asked in true concern. Had he done something wrong? Joey was frowning.

"It isn't right. I can't do this." Joey sat up and Seto defaulted into his own sitting position.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Seto asked. Did Joey really not want to be intimate with him anymore?

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. This is all my fault," Joey shook his head and then hid it in his hands.

"There you go calling me by my last name again." Seto couldn't continue his comment any longer because Joey shook his head violently.

"God, why did you have to be so nice," Joey mumbled. "Kaiba, this isn't the real you." He looked at Kaiba with all seriousness on his face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Kaiba was almost afraid to speak. Joey was actually scaring him.

"About a week ago... I found this ring while I was in the woods. I'd gone there because I was angry at you. See... You had skipped out on our dinner plans. You planned one every month and then you either canceled or you skipped out." It hurt to tell this to such a perfect Kaiba.

"I-," Kaiba tried.

"I know this sounds like crazy jibberish to you but if you'll just humor me for a minute. Okay... So, as you know... Our anniversary is coming up soon. Next Friday, actually. I... went to your office at Kaiba Corp and wrote it on your calendar in big letters. 'Anniversary' I said. 'Dinner at my place.' I was sure this was a way to get you to finally spend some time with me..."

Seto seemed a little lost and Joey sighed.

"See, originally, you were the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp. It became the greatest company in the world under your command and you had the whole world at your fingertips. I got angry a lot because your company was so much more important to you than I was. But I was just some punk you'd met because his best friend happened to be your rival," Joey groaned and ran his hands threw his hair several times.

"Anyway, you wouldn't listen to me about the dinner plans. You told me we had to talk. I could already tell something was wrong by the way you were talking. You said... well you said a lot of things that hurt me even though they weren't mean. In the end, you made it clear that you were breaking up with me.

"Anyway, you know me. I couldn't take that answer and I tried to smack some sense into you... but you're a lot stronger than me and you fought me off. You made it clear that... That you didn't love me anymore and it hurt. The last thing I said to you was that I wished Kaiba Corp had died with your father... and that you had something other than a black heart. Now I wish I hadn't," Joey finished.

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and he rejected the contact at first. Soon, though, Joey relaxed a little. He was crying silent tears and it was obvious.

"It was all a dream, Joey. Remember? There's no way you could wish Kaiba Corp dead. It already was," Seto reassured him.

"No... It's the ring. Or, that's what Yugi said." Joey slipped the ring off his finger, dried his tears, and handed it to Seto. "Here... You only get one wish, so make it good."

Joey stood up and walked toward the door. He paused after he heard the click of it unlocking. He looked back at Seto, who seemed more like a lost puppy than a C.E.O.

"I'm sorry, Seto. And... no matter how many wishes run through your head.. There's only one you really need to make to make all the other ones come true. I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

And with that, Joey was gone and out the door. Seto was left on the couch with a tiny silver ring and a green school jacket.

– – –

"So you told him everything?" Yami asked, leaning in the doorway. Joey nodded and Yugi was patting his shoulder, unsure of what to do.

"You can spend the night over here if you want," he offered with all the kindness in the world.

"Thanks, Yug." Joey smiled a little. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, don't be so down. That's what friends are for, right?" Yugi asked with a large smile.

"Heh. Now you sound like Tea." Joey smiled at the thought.

"Are you sure Kaiba will make the right wish?" Yami asked, slightly concerned.

"This world or not, Kaiba's smart. He'll consider everything I said and all the wishes he could make. I can almost guarantee he'll make everything normal again. Kaiba Corp should be back by this time tomorrow." Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You understand that in our normal world...," Yami started but Joey held his hand up to stop him.

"I know. I'm giving up a fake Kaiba for no Kaiba but... I think I can handle it. I think no Kaiba is better than a miserable one, anyway." Joey laid back on Yugi's bed.

"Very wise." Yami smiled and sat beside Yugi. He wrapped an arm around him and Yugi leaned on him. Joey looked up at them from his position and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, are you two -... never mind. Ignore me," he spoke with that same lazy, carefree, accented voice he always used to use. It brought a sense of relief to the other two and they all fell into a comfortable silence until they heard grandpa calling them for lunch.

– – –

Seto Kaiba found himself standing on the plot of land where Kaiba Corp could be standing at that very moment if Joey's story were true. But it couldn't possibly be true. Right?

Seto looked around the lot with a heavy frown. He walked around it and stopping where the C.E.O. office would be, several stories up. Right here. He could almost picture Joey in the office, writing on the calendar. He just couldn't imagine himself, saying all though horrible things to him. He couldn't even imagine what he'd be wearing.

Suddenly, Seto tripped over something, dropping the ring into the dirt. He grumbled and looked back to glare at whatever had caused him to fall. He lifted it out of the dirt and found a calendar. His eyes widened. This calendar was marked for this year and, sure enough, over next Friday was the word 'Anniversary!!' in bold black marker.

This couldn't just be a coincidence, no matter how much Seto wanted it to be. He ran his hand over the familiar handwriting of the one and only Joey Wheeler. Shaking his head, he set the calendar down and pulled his jacket closer around him. It wasn't actually his jacket at all. This was Joey's, the one he'd left behind.

Seto turned back around and found the ring within the dirt. As he held it, he could read the inscription on the ring and he knelt in the dirt like he were about to pray.

'No matter how many wishes run through your head.. There's only one you really need to make to make all the other ones come true.'

'I wish Mokuba hadn't been taken from me. I wish I could pay to keep him. I wish Joey was happy. I wish I could make him happy. I wish... I wish...'

"I wish...-"

– – –

Yami lifted his head. Yugi was leaning into his arms as they sat against the wall. Joey was up and busying himself with cooking dinner for the whole family. Yami looked out the window with a serious face and hoping with all the world. Why? Because someone was making a wish.

'I hope you picked wisely, Seto Kaiba.'


	6. Chapter 6

Joey woke up the next morning, looking up into the ceiling of Yami Yugi's bedroom. He could tell it was in the Moto household because random Egyptian symbols were drawn on the ceiling. He wondered if Yami or Yugi actually drew it or if they got a friend or grandpa to do it.

"Joey!" Yugi's voice rang out. Joey sat himself up and looked toward the door. Just then, Yugi ran in and grabbed his hand. "You have to see this!"

Yugi dragged Joey to the window in his room and pointed out across the city. There, looming in the distance as though nothing had happened, was Kaiba Corp. It's reflective, possibly glass walls shown bright in the morning light. Joey smiled a sad smile.

"So he chose the right wish," he spoke quietly.

"Yea! Now everything should be back to normal!" Yugi cheered until Joey walked away and a voice spoke to him in his head.

'Yugi.' Yugi looked at Joey leaving when Yami spoke his name. He frowned. Oh yeah. Now Joey and Kaiba were a split couple.

"Joey?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"I'm gonna head home, Yug. Thanks for letting me stay over." Joey gave him a big grin before hurrying from the house. Grandpa was sweeping the front of the store and waved goodbye to him as he left. Then Joey ran straight home, as fast as his legs could carry him.

– – –

Kaiba sat in his office, bouncing a small ball off his desk and up into his hand, over and over again. The ball had been a goof idea from Mokuba and Joey together. Mokuba liked Joey a lot too so Kaiba had gotten an ear full when Mokuba found out he broke up with Joey.

Mokuba even said the words 'I hate you' to Kaiba. He pretended not to care at the time but it had been almost a week since Mokuba had said anything nice or endearing to him at all. It had also been about a week since Kaiba found any joy in getting off work, going to that stupid high school, or anything besides working.

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the problem was.

'I wish Kaiba Corp had died with your bastard of a father!'

Kaiba glared even more. He'd tried calling the mutt to see if he was okay that day but Joey didn't answer and he hadn't tried to make Kaiba reconsider either. Was he actually going to roll over and let Kaiba do as he pleased? That didn't seem very Joey-like. But perhaps Kaiba had finally knocked some sense into him.

'Hey Kaiba! So I was wondering about that dinner tonight.'

'Kaiba, I need help on this problem here.'

'Hey Kaiba! Come here! I gotta show you somethin!'

'Kaiba!'

'Kaiba!'

'Kaiba!'

'Hey Seto!'

Kaiba's eyes were drawn to his calendar where the word 'Anniversary' was still written. He hadn't replaced the calendar. With Joey's laughter still ringing in his ears, Kaiba ripped the whole month off the calendar.

'Beep'

"Mister Kaiba, your brother is here to see you." a female voice called over the intercom.

"Thank you."

Moments later, Mokuba entered the room with a big grin and a cheery greeting, the likes of which Kaiba hadn't heard in a week.

"Big Brother, guess what!?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was I'm glad you're talking to me again." Seto smiled at his brother in a way he could only smile to a family member he loved.

"I ran into Joey in the park! He looked like he was in a hurry but when I called his name, he stopped and we talked for a while. He hung out with me for a little bit and he said we could still be friends. Isn't that great?" Mokuba asked happily laughing.

So Mokuba had been upset because he thought that with Joey not dating Seto, he'd never get to hang out with his friend again. That was so like him.

"Good for you. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Kaiba asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"No I-... Seto, what did you do to your calendar?!" Mokuba asked, surprised. The front page was in shreds, like an animal had clawed the front page off.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to look at it anymore," Kaiba replied simply and pretended to work, as he did every time Joey visited. There he went thinking of Joey again.

"Brother...Why did you break up with Joey?" Mokuba asked, being quiet and serious all of a sudden.

"What do you mean? You know why. He was in the way of my work," Seto spoke almost as softly, like it was a taboo subject.

"Seto, stop pretending to work and answer me. You don't have to act important and powerful in front of me. I want to know the real reason you broke his heart!" Mokuba slammed is hands on Seto's desk and half glared at his brother. His eyes were nearly pleading.

...broke his heart...

– – –

Joey hadn't gone much of anywhere in the last week. He had found the pictures him and Seto had taken in the other world. He half wondered why he still had them, possibly to tease him and taunt him. Why did god seek to torture him?

Joey set the table and lit two candles in the middle. Serenity had given him the candles as a random gift last month. She didn't visit often enough but when she did visit, she almost always brought a gift.

Joey decided that today was a special day, even if it was cut off. He started making some spaghetti, a dish he'd come to love thanks to Seto, and looked over at the clock. In 5 minutes... It would be exactly one year since Seto asked him to go out with him.

In truth, Joey should've been in school but he wasn't. He'd skipped out all this week, not wanting the possibility of facing Seto in the classroom.

There was a knock on the door and Joey removed his apron before answering it. He'd been embarrassed enough by wearing strange things, thanks. Joey opened the door and sighed.

"Yes?" he asked before freezing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, in exactly two minutes and twelve seconds, there's an anniversary to be celebrated." the visitor looked at his watch and then at Joey. "Don't just stand there all day, stupid mutt. Let me in."

Joey moved out of the way and couldn't help the large grin spreading across his face.

"But I thought you broke up with me," he said, following Seto into the dining room.

Seto stopped. The table was set for two. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. Joey was setting up for this even though they weren't dating anymore. So he really didn't want to just roll over and take it... he just wasn't saying anything.

"I did. Momentary lapse of judgement. Wont happen again." Seto assured him and put his coat over the back of his seat. Joey noted just how good Seto looked without that on. Slim figure hidden under sleek black pants and a shirt that hugged him. Yummy.

"Then... Why?" Joey asked, going to check the spaghetti, Seto close behind.

"I... Joey, I wanted to apologize. I know I said some horrible things to you. The truth is actually the opposite. I was trying to set you free from me. I knew my work was interfering but I can't just quit running Kaiba Corp so I wanted to let you go to enjoy yourself instead of waiting for me."

Kaiba sounded like he'd been rehearsing this in his head and still hadn't gotten it quite right. But Joey heard the sincerity in it and smiled, although Kaiba couldn't see it. He turned off the heat on the noodles and drained them. He left the sauce on low so it didn't get cold and then took out two plates.

"Then I guess you'll have to make up for it." Joey handed a plate to Kaiba. "Because wild dogs don't like being tamed again."

"Again?" Kaiba asked with a entertained smirk.

"Again. Now get some food so we can start this anniversary dinner," Joey ordered. Just as he was about to grab the handle extending from the noddles, arms wrapped around Joey and held him close. Kaiba's head was in his shoulder.

They were silent for a moment but Joey could hear Kaiba taking deep, slow breaths. Seto had missed this smell. The smell of Joey's second hand detergent mixed with his shampoo and that little dash of gel.

"Kaiba... the foods getting cold," Joey half scolded. He liked feeling Kaiba's arms around him but... this was supposed to be their first date in a year. He didn't want the food to taste bad.

"Okay. Here, I have a present for you," Kaiba spoke softly and handed it to Joey. Joey looked down at his hand where he held a small, silver ring. Joey turned and looked at Seto.

"So you...?" he began. Seto smirked.

"A little birdie told me I was missing something." Seto held up a reel of pictures taken in a photo booth. Joey recognized them instantly because he had taken them and had the same pictures in his bedroom.

Joey smiled lightly and kissed Seto gingerly. Seto enveloped him in a hug and took control of the kiss. It was only when Joey nearly burned himself on the stove that they remembered the food and decided to eat.

Joey would end up buying a little silver chain and hanging the ring in a memoirs box he kept for the few small things Seto gave him. Joey wasn't sure where their relationship would go but, judging from the rest of that anniversary evening, he guessed it would go far.


End file.
